Occasional Therapy
by I'mNoCinderella
Summary: Successful businessmen have their weaknesses too, and for Troy, Bolton enterprises have decided to send in the therapist. Cue Gabriella Montez.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Nature's Intention**

A classy grin struck his lips. His sudden happiness illuminating the glint in his dark cerulean eyes alerting all surrounding humans of his prowl. He sent his companion a quick wink, a signal for his planned intention before launching away from his current bar stool and to his next victim. A rather, undignified but otherwise alluring barmaid.

Evidently a typical blonde by appearance and apparent behaviour as she had evidently ignored all warnings given to her prior tonight of the infamous Troy Alexander Bolton. Exclaimed sex addict and a truly astounding businessman.

He possessed everything any man could ever want according to his envious companion. Money, intelligence, appearance and authority. But the one item he lacked was commitment. Not to his job, but to his prey, the female species of humankind.

They stumbled ever so effortlessly into his grasp but he always disapproved of commitment. Or rather, he despised the very word. There was nothing else in this world he despised so dearly except two very large, yet rare matters to him. Competition and more importantly... love. An old wives tale to his heart and using his exact words, a _bullshit excuse to skip work. _

Many assumed it was because the concept of falling in love had always left him heartbroken in the past, and others guessed it was because he was deprived of any love whatsoever at a young age. But whatever it was, it created a sexually addicted monstrosity that screamed for stabilisation and control.

As the foul stench of enriched alcohol stained his senses, the unfortunate companion of Master Bolton wracked his mind for a solution to his friend's evidently horrifying state. His eyes danced across the sight of his friend and past boss attacking the lips of the ever-friendly barmaid in envy and disgust before they widened in happiness and relief.

For he believed he had finally come across a solution to his companion's problems and hopefully, this one wouldn't fail as easily as the prior.


	2. Chapter 1 Redemption

**Chapter One: Redemption**

**"****I** can't believe I'm doing this. Why _am_ I doing this?"

Sebastian grinned in response.

After his sudden idea in the bar the other night, he had successfully managed to arrange a late appointment with the person he believed was his answer and surprisingly, managed to convince his old friend it was a date and not therapeutic counseling.

"You and I both know you're doing this cos you're horny and know I have good taste in women which led to your acceptance. So why are you asking me this yet _again_?"

He chuckled and grinned, almost tauntingly.

"You know me too well my friend." But his eyes widened in despair as Sebastian drove into a nearby car lot. Occupied by the New York State Rehabilitation Center. Also known as, his worst nightmare.

"Evidently I don't know _you_ well enough. Sebastian, please tell me why the fuck am I doing here. You told me you'd set me up on a date. Not a therapy session!" He only smirked in response.

"I _did_ set you up on a date. A therapy date with one of their counselors. Now stop being stubborn. I did this because I'm worried about you. Everyone is."

In many ways, Troy Bolton was everything a man could or should be. Handsome, stealthy, intelligent and caring when needed.

Unfortunately, like any other man, he could switch it all off when desired and his behavior would be centered around his pride. "I'm not going in."

He scoffed. "Troy..."

"No I'm serious Seb. I'm not going in there. You can just cancel!"

"Troy..."

"I'm not going!" He only rolled his eyes in response before speaking the words that had been attempting to escape his lips the moment he heard Troy's rebellious attitude awaken.

"You don't exactly have a choice."

Troy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Sebastian bit his lower lip before uttering, "She's here."

"What do you mean she's here? I know she's here! You wouldn't have driven here otherwise! Who's here?"

He sighed before exclaiming, "Your new therapist." Hinting behind the argumentative businessman.

Troy frowned before turning to face the direction his colleague ever so complexly hinted. But as soon as he counter-acted with the striking female before him, his opinions immediately shifted into a much more positive and... dirty complication.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

Oh boy.

As much as he desired to hate his old friend right now, the presence of this angel converted it into thanks.

Who would've known Sebastian's taste in women were of such quality? He would've hired him as his matchmaker otherwise.

His best friend arranged for him to endure the torture of therapeutic sessions in the New York State Rehabilitation Center with an unknown woman advising him on how to live his life. He didn't need a woman to control him! He too had free will!

But boy, was she gorgeous.

Raven black hair, caramel eyes, _amazing_ body, Sebastian definitely chose his allies well. And it wouldn't be long before he and his curvaceous therapist were to have a private alliance of their own.

Sebastian grinned noting his friend's expression before walking over to Troy's unidentified beauty. And in surprise, he performed an act that literally scorched his confidence to the ground.

Troy watched enviously as he witnessed his friend, whom he believed was relatively single, wrap his arms tightly around the petite woman and greet her romantically with a passionate kiss. Which much to his dismay, she returned effortlessly.

His stomach coiled witnessing them so passionate, so in love. It almost made him envious to possess what they possessed. To have the one thing he thought he never wanted.

But Troy smiled slightly as she pulled away, her arms still wrapped around his neck but nevertheless, they were no longer as intimate as they were previously. Until he was forced to witness their romance in speech.

"Hey handsome." She kissed him softly before looking over his shoulder and to the man standing tall in the sunlight. His awkwardness so strong it was amusing.

"I take it he is the one you were talking about?" She asked before leaping from his arms and walking closer to examine who would be her new patient.

"Err.. Yeah. That's Troy." Troy rolled his eyes despicably. It was evident how much Sebastian was taken by this woman. Judging by how he was still in such a hypnotic influence after just one, short kiss.

Unless she could multi-task very well of course. A skill he wouldn't mind investigating... She smiled with no regard of her boyfriend's consciousness, or what it seemed to Troy. Before he saw a hand before him.

"I'm Doctor Montez. But just call me Gabriella."

Gabriella. Suited her perfectly.

And by his foreign advances, the name meant Heroine of God. A definition that represented her appearance extremely well.

Judging by her godly image. Oh how he lusted for that godly body to be underneath him right now...

"Troy!" He blinked. "Huh?"

She laughed softly. "You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh... Oh! Sorry!" He apologized, hesitantly tearing his hand from hers.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could've sworn he caught sight of envy in his colleague's eyes.

No matter how close they were as friends, he had to admit. Sebastian was the only one at fault that he was coming on to his girlfriend right now. After all, it was his idea to appoint her as his therapist.

"Okay, so Mr Bolton, if you will accompany me into the building and I will lead you to your room and my office where your therapy sessions will take place."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him questionably. God, even that face gave him a hard on!

"Do you really think I'll actually being staying here? In rehab? Against my will?"

She smirked slightly. "Of course not. That's why I said _if_**.** Now _if_you will accompany me into the building, I will show you where you will stay if you choose to."

A triumphant grin trailed across her lips before her face turned away from Troy's knowing eyes to see, and she stepped into the raging fire of Troy's setting of hell.

His eyes narrowed at her response and the laughter of his companion. His incompetent nature now fully returned and stating, much to Troy's annoyance,

"She's a great catch isn't she?" He guffawed.

The businessman's eyes glared at his companion before hesitantly, following Gabriella inside. As much as he hated to admit, he agreed with Sebastian's statement.

Gabriella was definitely a great catch and as is stubborn nature stepped forward, he wasn't going to give up _that_ easily.

**"****T**his is Doctor Jacobs. A colleague of mine who will be my supply for your sessions whenever I'm unavailable."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Bolton. Welcome to Rehab!" He smirked at the blonde before nodding and continuing to follow his tour guide.

"Indeed." His smirk widening as he left. Her notoriously high pitched giggle all but an echo to his praise.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Typical of Troy to sway every attractive woman he came across. Regardless of their relationship status.

"This is Professor Trueman, a recovering patient of mine."

"Nice to meet you..." But he was met with Troy's dismissal. Gabriella frowned.

If Troy was going to act so controlling during his stay, she couldn't even wonder what might happen if he met the other women in the center.

She decided it would be best for her to skip introductions and just continue with the crucial. "And this, is your room. _If_ you wish to accept it."

The proud businessman glanced around the room. Admittedly, he was disgusted with it.

He was raised into wealth and society! And to be reduced to a white and almost, cynically simplistic room, it made life unjustified. There was no possibility he could accept this _offer_.

"Of course, Doctor Montez. How could I possibly refuse?" He grinned solemnly.

There was no possibility he would've accept, unless Miss Montez were to be his form of entertainment of course.

She smiled in advance. "Great! Sebastian will bring up your belongings. As soon as you've unpacked, we can get started."

Troy smirked. "I look forward to it."


End file.
